1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self-cleaning terminal matching assemblies, and in particular to a terminal matching assembly having a plurality of terminals to match respective inclined surfaces and cambered arcs so that at least one active terminal and at least one passive terminal contact one another in a self-cleaning manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various terminals of the prior art contact each other by compressing and coupling with one another so as to assemble the terminals together. Thereby an active terminal is in contact with a passive terminal by pressing the terminals together. This is convenient in current or signal conduction and transfer. A conduction contact of the terminals may take alternative forms, including a plane surface connecting to a plane surface, an elastic contact connecting to a plane surface, or an elastic contact connecting to an elastic contact. However, it is difficult to avoid that the terminal gets metal oxidization or the contact surface of the terminal accumulates with dust, dirt or oil after long time use. Thus, the contact position of the terminal is not able to always keep a state of cleanliness therefore causing bad communication between the matching conduction terminals and furthermore causing bad conduction of current or signal transfer.
FIGS. 15 and 16 illustrate the assembly of a memory card insertion seat 10, a card reader and various detection terminal sheet sheets 20, 30 and 40 of the prior art. When the memory card is inserted into the memory card insertion seat, the memory card forces the contacts 20a, 30a of the two detection terminal sheets 20, 30 (e.g. active terminals) and the contact 40a of the detection terminal sheet 40 (e.g. passive terminal) to contact each other. The matching terminals are in contact with one another by the contact of plane surfaces so that the contacts 20a, 30a and 40a of the terminal are oxidized or dust easily accumulates to cause bad conduction of current or signal transfer of the terminals.